Diving Headfirst
by blacksand1
Summary: Liquid Snake may have wished to be everything to everyone, but that could be put on hold for him to become someone to Sniper Wolf. Liquid SnakeXSniper Wolf 50 Sentences, rated for stuff


**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!!! Uh yeah. Please enjoy. **

**001. Mistakes **

Wolf had made many mistakes in her life, and she was certain that involving herself with Snakes was one of them; and yet, oh yet, she let herself get tempted once more by the 'inferior' son of Saladin. (Sniper Wolf never regretted any of her mistakes)

**002. Heartfelt **

Liquid could feel it; Sniper Wolf's devotion to this cause was heartfelt, so Liquid tried to convince himself that it wasn't because it was Big Boss's dream and because she truly believed in him.

**003. Fading Away **

Wolf had been fading away into the background- where she was meant to be, sniping from a distance- but Liquid had brought her out, given her purpose behind her rifle; she didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

**004. Spirit **

Wolf had liked to believe that Saladin's spirit was still with the unit, well, after she had learned of his death anyways; for some reason, when Liquid joined them, that little belief fell through the cracks. (She had someone new to believe in)

**005. Choose**

Wolf fell to her knees, twisting the scrap of dark green bandanna in her hands tightly enough that any liquid in it would be long gone; "I have to choose… I can't keep comparing him to his father, I have to move along with my life…" (Liquid stood outside the door, trying to tell himself that he didn't care which one she chose)

**006. Immortal **

"You're not immortal Liquid, even though you've survived ridiculous things. You can't get cocky." "Are you worried for me, my dear?" *SMACK!!* "Only worried that I won't get to shoot you myself, idiot!"

**007. Open Your Eyes **

Wolf was almost trying to force her own eyes open; Saladin was gone, and now she had another Snake pestering her. ("FINE, Liquid, I'll go to dinner with you!")

**008. Electrify **

Wolf's very presence was electrifying; she held a charge, a spark so powerful that Liquid knew he would get shocked by if he got too close. (He still dared, because he was his mother's son, after all)

**009. Starlight **

It was terribly cliche, but Liquid could swear that starlight shone within Wolf's bright blue eyes. (Her spark of life was enough to light up the entire sky)

**010. Sacrifice**

Wolf wouldn't call either of their deaths a sacrifice; Liquid would call them murder, no matter what the world of the dead tried to tell them about acceptance. ("No matter what it takes, we will be avenged, love.")

**011. Honour **

Wolf smirked a bit as Liquid pouted in a corner after her latest rejection; if anything, he was at least honorable. (_He got that from Saladin- NO Wolf! No more comparisons!_)

**012. Bite **

"Heh, Wolf, it almost looks like a dog bit me where you did." "Yes, because I've practiced biting people so that it looks like I have a dog jaw." "… Seriously?" "Heh, you are ridiculous Liquid."

**013. Commit **

Wolf slammed him against the wall by his shoulder and demanded if he was committed to this cause, to the point of being willing to die for it; "Yes, I am…" "Now, are you committed to that answer?" "You're just toying with me now." "Yup~!"

**014. Fake **

Wolf gritted her teeth and gripped the scrap of bandanna tightly; she punched the mirror and screamed, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU FAKING IT LIKE THIS!!!" (Tears dripped down from her eyes as blood dripped from her knuckles)

**015. Tender**

Wolf tenderly stroked Liquid's cheek, assuring him that genes didn't matter and he was superior at least in her eyes; he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "You're wonderful, Wolf." (Saladin had never once called her wonderful- he had never called her anything like that)

**016. Trouble **

Snakes got her into trouble, it was almost guaranteed; Wolf laughed a bit at that notion before diving headfirst into falling in love with Liquid. (A Snake would get her in the worst trouble of all, and maybe she might just enjoy it)

**017. Final **

"… Give Liquid my love… when you two… have your final confrontation… Can you do this?" ("I can try.")

**018. Waiting **

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting was what she did as a sniper; when it came to love, however, Liquid didn't let her wait and instead just kissed her in the middle of the base with everyone watching when he had gotten tired of chasing after her. (She always had been a bit of an exhibitionist…)

**019. Awareness **

Sniper Wolf smiled sadly; how could Liquid be so unaware of how she was constantly comparing his every action to Saladin!? (He wasn't. He had a sixth sense for this kind of thing)

**020. Turn Away**

Liquid turned away, leaving the torture room and leaving her alone with Snake and Ocelot; that was the last she ever saw of him. (But he saw her, and it broke his heart in two)

**021. Searching **

Liquid had been searching for perfection, for a woman as beautiful and amazing as Sniper Wolf; when he found her, he then had to search for the way to break her away from the memory of his father. (It was harder than looking for Waldo after he had gotten tips from Carmen Sandiego on great hiding places)

**022. Hands of Fate **

The hands of fate had pulled them apart briskly; they didn't exchange any meaningful words before her Wolf's death, and she would forever have questions. (If anything, she wanted for Liquid to succeed)

**023. Irresistable **

"Am I truly that alluring that you can't even resist me long enough for me to make up my mind about you and have to kiss me out here?" "Certain parts of you." *SMACK!!* "I MEANT ALL OF YOU!! I'M SORRY!!"

**024. Easy **

Letting go of Saladin, the man she had loved and revered, had definitely not been easy; but accepting Liquid, learning to love him beyond what she had felt when she was still in love with Saladin's memory and dealing with everything she felt for him, that hadn't been hard at all.

**025. Breathing**

Whenever Wolf laughed, smiled, or even just felt happy in that way that made her so lovely it was unfair, Liquid forgot how to breath.

**026. Stumble **

Liquid stumbled upon this path to breaking away from his destiny; though Wolf could straighten him up over and over, he knew he would fall and sink into the inky blackness of his father and brother's shadow… he would become truly inferior once more. (Never again, _never AGAIN_)

**027. Fighting **

Liquid fought against his brother on top of the ruined Metal Gear; he was fighting, fighting for the memory of the love his brother killed, and fighting to keep from drifting back into that horrible existence he knew so well before FOXHOUND.

**028. Closing In **

The weeks were flying by and they were closing in on the day of their rebellion; "Will we come out victorious, Liquid?" "I certainly hope so."

**029. Involved **

Wolf didn't know of every single conspiracy involved with this fiasco; she cared about the here, the now, and whether she would survive to see Liquid again.

**030. Destiny**

It almost seemed like Wolf's destiny to get mixed up with Snakes; as she nuzzled her head into Liquid's shoulder, she decided that she didn't care.

**031. Sweet **

Wolf woke up alone that morning, but next to her was a daffodil- not a rose, Liquid knew how much she hated them- and a note saying that he had to leave for a solo mission, but he was thinking of her and he loved her; Wolf smiled, for a self-proclaimed lover of battle and bloodshed, Liquid was definitely very sweet.

**032. Calling **

Being a sniper was her calling, her destiny; but as she lay awake next to Liquid- sleeping like a log- she imagined raising a child with golden hair and eyes the color of the sour apples she liked so much, wondering if she'd ever have the chance to find out if that was her calling as well.

**033. Nightmare **

Liquid's nightmares could be soothed away by Wolf, but when he closed his eyes he would feel the gunshot from his brother and fall into the blackness once more, chains of nightfall restraining him from reaching out to the sun…

**034. Flat **

"Wolf, have you ever imagined what being two-dimensional would entail?" "… No, because I'm semi-normal."

**035. Superstar**

Wolf had refused to believe that the stage show existed, so with the help of Psycho Mantis, Revolver Ocelot, and even the president himself, Liquid and Wolf got the night off so that Liquid could take her to 'Jesus Christ Superstar'; she wouldn't stop singing the songs afterwards in her lovely accent.

**036. Spider Web **

Both Liquid and Wolf were caught up in a complicated web of conspiracy, lies, betrayal and love mixed in there somewhere; the man one of them hated and the other had to leave behind them was at the center.

**037. Haunted **

It wrenched at Liquid's heart, threatening to break the organ in two, whenever he said the wrong thing and Wolf would get a faraway look in her eyes; "Saladin… You were the man of the world…"

**038. Rich **

Wolf never wanted riches, and Liquid thought they only made things more complicated; looks like they had some common ground after all.

**039. Everybody **

Wolf wasn't alone in the afterlife- though Mantis was hardly company and Octopus was there as well- but she felt that way; she sat down on the white floor instead of moving along, and decided to wait for everybody. (Liquid took much longer, but she didn't mind)

**040. Meant No Harm**

Liquid never meant any harm to the living when he spoke ill of his deceased father, but as Sniper Wolf cringed and tried to ignore the hurt as the one man she cared for above all else was brought down by someone she admired as well, Liquid knew he was horrible at not causing harm. ("You must be careful of what you say, Liquid.")

**041. Apple **

Sniper Wolf smiled a little bit; Liquid's eyes were the same color as apples, specifically the sour green ones she liked. (Almost like Saladin had made them that way, just for her)

**042. Darling **

Liquid, for some odd reason, avoided the term 'darling' like the the plague; Wolf grinned, it was probably so he could use much more interesting terms like 'Beautiful Murderous Light of my Bloodstained Existence'.

**043. Name **

"No matter how much you insist it's cool, Liquid, I will _not _change my codename to Liquid Wolf or Sniper Snake!"

**044. By My Side **

He had offered for her to stay by his side during the rebellion, to keep her out of danger; Liquid knew she would decline, for her place was out on the sidelines, waiting, waiting, waiting. (Waiting to kill or waiting to die, Liquid never wanted to know)

**045. Mountains**

Wolf was not the only one who got a faraway look when the wrong thing was said; whenever that look entered Liquid's eyes, however, Wolf would move mountains right after climbing them just to make it go away.

**046. Nostalgia **

Sniper Wolf looked over her shoulder at Dr. Emmerich as he was lead away from the dogs by the guards; Oh, God, it hurt so much to see those big brown eyes look back at her through his glasses. (Liquid had the same hopeful eyes, back when she had thought that no way, no how would her Saladin ever be replaced. Jesus Christ, having someone hopelessly love you when you were spoken for was heart-wrenching)

**047. Broken Wings **

Sometimes, the life Liquid lead would drive him into a place Wolf hated seeing him in, and she would ask him why he didn't just leave this life behind and 'fly' away; "Wolf, snakes don't fly. Even if they did, my wings are broken beyond repair."

**048. Boxes **

Wolf chuckled as she saw the cardboard box shuffling about the halls of the FOXHOUND base; looks like it runs in the family after all…

**049. Blaze**

Wolf had expected him to go out in a blaze of glory, it fit Liquid too well; as FOXDIE killed him, however, all of her fallen comrades had to hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably. ("This- isn't what he- deserves!") 

**050. New Direction**

Wolf took Liquid's ghostly hands in her own with a warm smile, and he returned the expression; the two of them turned in the direction of the light, and finally entered the world beyond together.


End file.
